Lot's Family
by Sand n' Sable
Summary: Lot tried to save his family but he couldn't and his family just got smaller and smaller.


**A/N-Please pray for me as I write this story-**

Lot opened his eyes to the morning sunlight coming in the room then he turned over on his back. He noticed his wife was gone so he stretched out a bit and moved his head a bit. A few minutes later he opened his eyes wide...he had this ...feeling that today was a different day. He didn't know why but...this feeling of heaviness came on him, he couldn't explain it, at all. He sat up, looked at the blue sky through the small window, he smiled and said,

"Thank you Jehovah."

He put his feet on the floor, wiggled his toes then got up and walked over to the small basin of water and splashed some on his face. He then went over to where his clothes were kept, he put on his tunic and sandals. He then went out and he instantly smelled bread being made. He then felt small hunger pains but he smiled because he knew he would be eating soon. He then heard his wife squealing out some orders to the slave. He didn't even really listen to what they were. He then saw his wife dressed to go out, he then looked at the hot bread the slave woman just put down, he nodded his head in thanks to the woman then he said a small prayer of thanks to the Jehovah God for hi food he then asked his wife as he tore some bread off and asked his wife,

"You cannot even say 'Good morning to your husband?"

She briefly turned to him him then said,

"I'm going to the market to see if I can find a new dress for our daughter's wedding. I will not have this town seeing me in shambles."

"What you wear is never shambles...you have good clothes."

He just hears her do a "Humpf" and he yells for some water. The slave woman hurries to bring him some in a cup and out of the corner of his eye, he sees his youngest daughter come into the room. He smiles when she sat down next to him but then he sees that her face is slightly flushed and the dullness of her brown eyes then he asked,

"What's wrong?"

She said in a weak little voice, "I don't feel good"

He signaled for his wife to come over and she felt her daughter's face then said, "Small fever, they come , they go."

Lot then said, "You stay home with her."

His wife looked at him with hard eyes then said, "I'm going out, Keziah can stay with her, she good slave."

Lot took a drink of some water then he said,

"Our daughter is to be married soon, we don't need something bad to happen to her...you stay home and look after her."

She started to argue again but Lot threw down the cup and said,

"You stay home with her ! Just do what a wife is supposed to do for once ! Stay home with Abiiah !"

His wife and daughter look at him in shock. Lot is shocked at himself but he silently is proud of himself then he got up and went to he door, got his staff. He stopped at the door then looked back at his daughter with love in his eyes, looked at his wife then at the slave woman who only smiled then went back into the kitchen then Lot's wife got up from the table, walked around the room then she said, "Well, I guess he does have a backbone after all."

The daughter looked at her mother then after a few minutes, she said in a cold voice;

"Yes, he loves his daughters "

The mother looks at her.

(((OoO)))

Later that same day in the cool of the evening, Lot wearily walked to the city's gate to sit down, he saw that he was the first and only one there for the first time. He smiled at that and sat down. After the day he had with his animals, he could use the quiet time to relax his mind an feet. After rubbing his feet, he did look around for the other men then he heard the laughter and screams of delight and he knew. Sometimes, his ...friends could think of little else than pleasure.

He looked around at the people coming to the city to gain that pleasure or to set up work for the next day.

He thought of that strange feeling he had that morning, he had the same feeling all day and he could not shut himself of it. He looked up at the people coming in with donkeys or other animals. Then he saw two men...very handsome men coming in, they talked among themselves. Another greater feeling came over Lot...not of fear for himself but for these men. The looked like lambs in a city of wolves.

Something in him made him get up and walk over to them. He got their attention then he said,

"My lords, you two are new to the city of Sodom, I have never seen you before; why are you here?"

The men looked at each other ( who were angels of God but that was unknown to Lot at that moment ) then one of the men said in a very kind voice ,

"We are just here for a short visit, to look around."

Lot then asked, "Where will you stay?"

The men pointed to the city square then simply said, "We have no money so we will stay around there. I see other men lodging there."

Lot nervously looked around and he saw some men looking at Lot and the men talking, he hadn't lived long in Sodom but he could almost read the thoughts of the men then he turned back to the men and said,

"No, please come with me to my house. There you will be fed and sleep peacefully. It will be my honor to protect you."

He thought to himself, 'Why did he say 'protect'? The word just came out but the law does say that when a guest is in your house, it is your duty to do whatever for them so...I guess i just came out.

The men looked at each other and smiled then one of them said,

"Thank you, we shall accept."

Lot smiled then reached for his walking staff and led the men home while nervously looking around at the stares of his neighbors following him like he has seen the wolves in the wild after a sheep.

After a short walk home, he came to his house; they went in and Lot's wife came to him then asked;

"Who are these men?"

Lot smiled then looked at the men then said,

"They have come to visit Sodom; I told them they could stay here the night"

She looked at the men then said, "I will have Keziah come wash their feet then bring them bread."

Lot smiled then told the men to go sit at the table while his wife went to go get the slave then when his wife came out, he asked;

"How is Abiah?"

His wife just simply said with little or no emotion in her voice,

"It was like I said, he fever is already gone."

Lot nodded his head then said, "That is good."

Keziah came and washed their feet then put the bread down in front of them then no sooner had the men took a bite when loud beating and banging on the door is heard. The men looked around wondering, Lot sighed in knowledge and his wife just glared at her husband, Abiah and her younger sister looked on with worried faces then they heard shouting from outside.

"You in there ! Lot ! Bring out those men so we can _know_ them !"

Lot looked in horror at the men then he stood up, he looked at his wife with a certain look, she bowed her head in knowledge then she went to the girls then Lot went to the door then said;

"Do not do this men of Sodom ! Do not do this wicked thing! These men are guests in my house !"

A mere brush of time goes by when a man yells back: "Bring them out ! We want the men !"

Lot looked back at his young daughters and his wife then an idea came to him and he yelled out,

"Look ! I have two daughters ! You know Abiah and Hepzibah ! They are virgins, they have never known a man; I will give them to you !"

The girls look in horror as they hear their father's words then they ask their mother,

"What is our father doing? He is ruining our lives !"

The wife looked at them then she said, "No, he is not my daughters, I know your father, he may be many things but he is just giving the men a false promise to buy time."

The girls sigh but still worry for their father. Then they hear the men outside yell back,

"No ! You are nothing but a ...stranger to this town ! You have no idea what we want ! We want these men ! They are appealing to us !"

Lot stood back and was going to signal to the women to run out the back door when suddenly the visitors shoved him aside, opened the door ! And there stood the men of Sodom smiling with evil then the visitors said,

"You are blind...both in the body and spirit !"

The men began to scream for they could not see, they ran around like chickens loose in a field then the angels turned to Lot and one of them asked,

"Do you have any other family relations in this town?"

Lot looked at his family then back at the men and slowly nodded his head yes then the angel who speaks tells him,

"Then get them out of this city, the outcry against this place is so great that the Lord is going to destroy it !"

Lot looked at his daughters and his wife then ran quickly across town, he finally reached his desired place. He stood at the door catching his breath then when he could breathe normally again, he knocked on the door frantically and finally a young man of eighteen years came to the door in a drunken stupor. He looked at Lot then he said in a slur,

"Look brother ! It is our father-in-law ! The big, successful Lot !"

Lot walked into the home of his sons-in-law then he said,

"Quick ! Let's get out of the city ! The Lord is about to destroy it !"

Both of them started laughing then the boy who answered the door said,

"Old man, you started drinking long before we did ! Get out of here and leave us until we marry your daughters!"

They just continue laughing until they pass out and Lot sadly shook his head then left the men with his head hung down in shame. As he walked home, he looked around at the hordes of men walking around still blind in their eyes. Crashing into each other and walls. He looked around at the women, they were all acting unnaturally since the men couldn't see them. He then ran home to his family.

(((oOo)))

Lot and his family slept...or tried to sleep one last time in their home then the angel told insistently told him: "Hurry, take your wife and your daughter, get out right now or you will be swept away in the destruction of this city !"

When Lot still hesitated, the angels grabbed his hand and of his wife and two daughters and rushed them to safety outside the city, for the Lord was merciful. When they were safely out of the city, one of the angels ordered, "Now run for your lives! And don't look back or stop anywhere in the valley ! Escape to the mountains, or you will be swept away !"

Lot looked horrified and he begged:

"Oh no my lords! You have been so gracious to me and saved my life, and you have shown me great kindness. But I cannot go into the mountains. Disaster would catch up to me and I would soon die. See, there is a village nearby. Please let me go there, see how small it is? Then my life will be saved."

"All right" the angel said, "I will grant your request. I will not destroy the little village. But hurry ! Escape to it, for I can do nothing until you get there."

Lot and his family reached the village just as the sun was going down, then the Lord rained down fire and burning sulfur from the sky on Sodom and Gomorrah. He utterly destroyed them along with some other cities and villages of the plain, wiping out all the people and every bit of vegetation. But Lot' wife looked back as she was following behind him , and she turned into a pillar of salt.

 **Sand n' Sable**

 **In the Bible, they gave no names for the daughters so I gave them one. I don't know if they had a slave but it was common for wealthy people so I put her in.**

 **I used my imagination for the breakfast part of the story and how Lot tried to warn his sons in law. In those days, even tho they wasn't "married", they were considered married so that's why I called his sons in law family.**

 **I used the NLT-New Living Testament for the words of the angels and descriptions.**

 **Please read and review.**


End file.
